Violet Hue
by xSonallyGirl129x
Summary: While the Z-Fighters wait for Goku to return, Freeza unexpectedly shows up on Earth. But before anyone can confront him, Freeza finds himself face-to-face with a mysterious young woman. Just who is she? Where did she come from? And how does she know the Z-Fighters so well?


**...So today's my birthday. I am officially 19 (oh gosh, where has the time gone?!), and I decided to make this as a little birthday present for myself X'D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote this story and own this version of Bulla (and the picture I drew for the cover)! Enjoy!~**

* * *

The Z-Fighters never thought it would turn about like this.

It had been nearly two years since the expedition to Namek, since Goku fought with Freeza on the self-destructing planet, and since the last time any of them saw the Saiyan.

They had spent all this time patiently waiting for him.

But now their patience had dissolved into panic.

Because not only was Freeza alive, but now he was arriving on Earth.

Everyone present swore they felt their blood turn to ice as they watched the enormous ship land on the other side of a nearby mountain. "Th-There's no doubt about it," Gohan stuttered out, onyx eyes wide with fear. "It's Freeza, he survived…"

"But who's that with him?" Krillin said in a similar tone.

"Listen, don't any of you fly!" Vegeta whipped around to yell at all of them. "We're going to walk over so they don't see us on their scouters!" Though they wouldn't admit it, everyone else could hear the underlying trepidation in his voice.

Tien was silent in his shock. Right next to him, however, Yamcha was another story. "W-Wait," the ex-bandit managed to sputter out. "Freeza's chi…He's _that _powerful?"

"This is nothing…" Gohan chuckled out bitterly. "He gets way stronger than this!"

"Y-You guys actually fought…with a m-monster like that…?" Tien breathed out.

Yamcha was silent for a moment again, then found his voice as sweat dripped down his brow. "You…have got to be kidding…What good will we do by getting closer?! They…they're…_behemoths_! And there's _two_ of them! It's hopeless!" Yamcha instinctively drew closer to Bulma as he spoke, his protective nature taking over. He really hated sounding cowardly, but he couldn't help it. The memory of the fight with the Saiyans still haunted him, and despite training and growing stronger over the months, he knew full-well that he was no match for Freeza, even at the Icejin's current power level. None of them were.

"What then?" Piccolo asked rhetorically. "Should we just lie down and die? It's no more hopeless if we fight…"

"It's not only hopeless for us," Vegeta said, his voice quiet but everyone heard it. "This is the end of the Earth."

If they were going to survive this fight, let alone safe the planet, then they were going to need one hell of a miracle.

**OoOoOoO**

"So, this is Earth," Freeza observed as he stepped of the ramp, taking a moment to fully scan the area around him. "Not bad…"

"Three more hours until the Super Saiyan arrives," King Cold reminded his son, standing right next to the mostly-mechanical Icejin. "Are you really going to wait, Freeza?"

"Of course, daddy," Freeza replied with a smirk. "But I want him to suffer when he gets here, so first I'll kill all the Earthlings. There seem to be quite a few of them, but three hours should be plenty." He threw his head back and laughed smugly. "Won't he be unhappy!"

No sooner had those last words escaped his mouth than a blur of bright light sudden rushed past Freeza, and before anyone could figure out what was going on, the ship they arrived in _exploded, _sending a blinding blaze of a mushroom cloud into the atmosphere.

The force of the blast easily knocked more than a few of Freeza's henchmen down, with some of them even receiving painful burns from it, though both Icejins barely flinched, who were slightly surprised. And as the smoke billowed into air, a flash of color caught Freeza's attention out of the corner of his eye, making him look up to see what it was.

A young Earthling woman sat atop the rock formation several feet in front of Freeza. She had milky skin, violet hair that was thick and choppy with a length that ended at her chin, ocean-blue eyes, and a slim pink scar that ran vertical from the middle of the left side of her neck to just an inch below her left eye. She was dressed in a strapless black jumpsuit with long pants, knee-high flat gray boots, a white belt around her waist, and a cerulean-blue bandana tied around her neck. The woman sat with her legs crossed, giving Freeza an unamused look.

Freeza narrowed his eyes at her, silently wondering if she had something to do with the ship blowing up. "What do you want, Earthling?" He asked dryly.

Blue eyes still locked onto him, the young woman jumped down from the rock formation, landing gracefully on her feet. "I've come here to kill you," she said bluntly.

Freeza and King Cold both blinked at her in surprise for a moment, then Freeza let out a small laugh. "Kill? Us? Ha! Ignorance truly is bliss!"

The woman chuckled lightly as she placed a hand in the left pocket of her jumpsuit. "_Who's_ ignorant?" she asked. "Freeza?"

The half-metal Icejin blinked at her before smirking. "I'm honored that my name is known even in the jerkwater outskirts of the galaxy. A pity that you apparently don't also know that I am the most powerful being in the universe." He turned to one of his underlings. "Get rid of her."

"Yes, sir!" The underling, who was reminiscent of a large fish-man, stepped forward, preparing the blaster on his wrist. But just as he raised it up and a blue glow began to form, the woman pulled a capsule out of her jumpsuit's pocket and clicked it before throwing it into the air, and with a puff of smoke, it was revealed to be an old sword with a curved blade, landing back in her right hand. And before giving the fish-man could even fire the weapon, the woman suddenly appeared a few feet behind the fish-man, who froze as the light on his blaster died down, and after a few seconds or so of silence, the fish-man's head rolled off his shoulders, his body falling to the ground along with it.

The other standing henchmen stared in horror at the corpse of their comrade. Freeza, however, was a different story, merely staring at this woman with a curious look. For her part, the woman remained straight-faced, sword still gripped tightly in her hand.

The underlings' horror quickly turned to rage as they turned to face the woman, each of them rushing towards her with furious shouts, no doubt to avenge their fallen comrade. But just as they did so, the woman moved again. And in the blink of an eye, she reappeared back atop the rock formation, looking down at them as she narrowed her blue eyes.

The underlings all froze, and similar to the fish-man, stayed perfectly still for a split-second before every single one of them collapsed to the ground, all of them dead before they even hit the dirt. All the while, the woman maintained her grasp on the sword, blue eyes never leaving the two Icejins below her.

King Cold chuckled lightly. "Not bad…" he started to say.

"…For an Earthling," Freeza finished with a smirk, which the woman gladly returned.

"Now it's your turn," she said, making King Cold laugh a bit louder this time.

"My, my, my," he said in a gleeful tone. "Did you hear that, son? Now she's going to kill us!"

"'The half-strong die first', and old lesson that you'll have to learn the hard way," Freeza commented.

"I will bring you down in seconds," the woman said, sounding calm as ever. "I _know_ it."

"You _'know'_ it?" Freeza laughed. "Ha! What a quaint expression!"

"You'd better bring everything you've got at me," the woman said firmly. "I'm no pushover like Son Goku."

Freeza blinked in surprise at her words. "Son Goku? That's the Super Saiyan's name…" The smirk reappeared on his face. "So, you're one of his friends, are you?"

"I've never met him," she bluntly told him. "I just know him."

Either way, Freeza chuckled darkly to himself. Oh, this day just kept getting better and better. Despite all his men being dead and the ship being gone, one of Goku's friends had been stupid enough to try to confront him. He could easily finish her off and wipe out the rest of the Earth's trash in the blink of an eye!

"Listen up, Earthling!" Freeza yelled, raising one hand up as a blinding, pink glow built up in his palm. "You're the one who's going to die today!" He fired the Death Cannon straight up at her. The woman didn't move as the blast came barreling towards her and exploded upon impact, enveloping the entire area in a bright pink glow and sending a blinding blaze of a mushroom cloud into the atmosphere, an electric aura surrounding the blaze, and when the smoke finally cleared, a good portion of the area was completely destroyed and the woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice work, lad!" King Cold gleefully cried out. "So much for the Earth's pitiful rebellion!"

But just moments after those words left his mouth, both Icejins heard a dry voice behind them, "Eh, you'll hit me eventually, maybe."

Freeza and King Cold both whipped around to see the woman standing atop the destroyed remains of the ship, miraculously unscathed and giving the two of them a bored look. While Freeza blinked in surprise at her again, King Cold growled in annoyance and raised his right hand up, a single finger pointed towards her as the pink glow of a Death Beam building up.

But before he could fire it at her, a violet glow surrounded the blade of the woman's sword and she vanished, and before either of the two Icejin could locate her, white-hot agony suddenly violently sliced through King Cold's right shoulder, unable to stop himself from crying out in both pain and surprise. Freeza made a noise of surprise as well, and when King Cold looked down to see what it was, he was greeted with the sight of a stump at his shoulder and his severed right arm on the ground, purple liquids rapidly dripping from the wound.

"Impossible…" King Cold breathed out, his voice aghast. "No piece of metal should be strong enough to even pierce our bodies!"

"Who says this is just a 'piece of metal'?" The woman's voice came again, and they turned around again to see her standing several feet away, still grasping the violet-glowing sword, purple blood now dripping from the blade, splashing onto the ground. "You don't know my parents," she said with a steely voice. The violet hue faded from the sword and she quickly jammed the blade into the ground, then she raised one hand up in front of her, chi building up in her palm until a violet orb of chi was hovering just inches above her palm. Without missing a beat, she clapped both of her hands together, and the moment she separated them, the orb split into two identical violet, glowing orbs.

And before either Freeza or King Cold had enough time to comprehend what was happening, the woman, with two fingers pointing from each hand, thrust her hands forward, sending both orbs of chi barreling towards them at high speeds.

**OoOoOoO**

A sudden explosion in the distant caught the Z-Fighters off guard, each of them greeted with the sight of a mushroom cloud rising into the air. "It's started!" Piccolo gasped sharply, a look of horror upon his face.

Now feeling more than a little apprehensive, the Z-Fighters started heading towards the direction of Freeza's ship. But before any of them could get very far, they all suddenly froze in their tracks and tensed up, much to Bulma's confusion.

"W-What is it?" The bluenette asked, frowning in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"One huge chi suddenly appeared…" Krillin managed to say, gaze still locked onto the area ahead of them. "And a whole lot of other chis suddenly disappeared…"

"What's going on over there?" Yamcha asked, worry evident in his voice, silently praying to whatever gods he knew that this wouldn't lead to something much worse.

Before any of them could think of an answer, however, another explosion sounded, the mushroom cloud from it now a blinding pink color, and barely a minute later, a sudden cry reached their ears.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "There's so way…" he started to say, then narrowed his eyes and suddenly flew off towards the source, surprising a few of the Z-Fighters before they followed suit. Yamcha was the last to go, picking up Bulma in his arms and making sure he stayed in the back to protect her.

When they arrived at the source, the sight before them took them by surprise. A half-mechanical Freeza and a second, taller purple Icejin with only one arm were flying around an area, both of them rushing away from two violet orbs of chi, and before they could figure out what was happening, the orb following Freeza suddenly rushed away from him and barreled towards the second Icejin. The first orb slammed into the second one, immediately combining into an enlarged chi orb, and slammed harshly into the second Icejin's head, severing it from his shoulders and sending it flying for a moment before crashing to the ground, the now headless corpse collapsing to the ground, everyone too shocked at the sight to say anything for a moment.

"Oh, my bad, I must've sneezed a little too hard."

A feminine voice spoke up in a dry tone, making them turn to see the purple-haired woman standing not too far away, both hands on her hips. While the other Z-Fighters stared at her in surprise, Vegeta wide-eyed gaze never left King Cold's body. He had heard so much about Freeza's father. It was well-known that King Cold was much stronger than his son. To see him taken out so easily…

The woman turned to Freeza, who was still staring wide-eyed at his father's head. "Alright, let's end this," she growled, both of her hands curling into fists. An animalistic growl released from the woman's throat as she barreled towards Freeza, and for a second, the Z-Fighters swore they could see the silhouette of a violet wolf surrounding her, an eerie howl filling the air.

Before Freeza could react, she sent a powerful kick to his head, followed by several strikes to his body, and she finished it off by slamming both palms into his chest, sending him flying upwards, and as the silhouette vanished, she didn't hesitate to cup both of her hands to her side, a violet glow building between her palms. "Kamehameha!" she cried out, firing the purple beam at the Icejin and sending him rocketing into the sun, not stopping until he had been pushed into the core and his chi disappearing assured them of the tyrant's demise.

The woman dropped her arms to her side and panted for a minute. Even though that fight had been much easier than the ones she had previously been in, she still had to acknowledge her limits. She had to put a lot of her power into those last few attacks. Nevertheless, she stood up straight and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm, and walked over to pull her sword out of the ground before turning to the Z-Fighters, who were still staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm going to meet Goku soon," she called out to them with a grin. "Won't you join me?" The Z-Fighters blinked in surprise at her. "He'll be right over there, follow me!" Without waiting for a response, she flew off in the direction she had pointed in.

"H-How does she know Dad?" Gohan asked, and after a moment, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'll go with her!"

"But…we don't know anything about her," Krillin argued.

"I'll go, too," Tien spoke up, his voice calm. "She defeated Freeza, and knows about Goku. She can't be bad. And I'm curious…"

"Is it true that she's going to see Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"And how does she know where he'll be?" Bulma added on. "Weird…"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who is she? No one should be able to defeat Freeza and King Cold so easily." A smirk appeared on his face. "Let's go. We'll expose the truth about her."

The Z-Fighters followed the young woman, who descended to the ground after a minute or so, sword still in hand. Just as the Z-Fighters landed as well, she pulled a capsule out of the right pocket of her jumpsuit and clicked it before throwing it to the ground, and with a puff of smoke, a small refrigerator appeared. "Goku won't be here for another three hours," she said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a single drink, opening it up and taking a long drink from it before continuing. "I brought plenty of drinks. Please, help yourself."

More than a few of the Z-Fighters were surprised at the woman's sudden change in demeanor. When she fought Freeza, she seemed cocky and fiery, but now, she seemed polite and even humble. Seeing there was really no other option left, the Z-Fighters decided to go along with it, a few of them accepting the offered drinks and waiting the three hours for Goku's arrival, though they were still skeptical as to how the woman knew so much about all of this.

Bulma took a small sip of her beer, glancing up and locking her own blue eyes with the young woman's, who looked mild surprised for a second. "Have we met before?" Bulma asked. There was something familiar about this woman, but she just couldn't tell why.

"O-Oh, no," the woman said sheepishly.

"How do you know my Dad?" Gohan asked, and the violet-haired woman turned to look at him.

"I've only heard about him," she answered honestly. "Never been privileged to meet him."

Krillin blinked in confusion. "Then how do you know he'll be here in three hours?" he asked.

"Well…" the woman sighed softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Vegeta snarled. "Who _are_ you? How are you so powerful?"

The woman blinked at him, then answered with a firmer voice this time, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that either."

After a moment or so, Yamcha stepped forward, making the woman turn to him, her expression almost unreadable. "Your sword," he started, motioning to the blade that the woman still held. "It…It reminds me of the one I used to have."

The woman grinned lightly at him. "It belonged to my father," she said, looking down at the blade with fondness in her blue eyes. "He taught me everything I know."

Yamcha chuckled lightly. "I guess there really are a lot of blades like the Azure Dragon Sword, huh?" he said, the conversation starting to pick up.

"Not really," the woman replied. "You'd be surprised how rare these are."

"Who's your dad, by the way?" Bulma asked, surprising the woman slightly.

"Sorry," she said, the sheepish demeanor returning. "Can't say that."

"Is that a secret, too?" Bulma quipped. "Can't you even tell us your name? Or your age?"

"Well…I can't tell you my name," the woman said. "But I'm eighteen years old."

"But why can't you tell us your name?" Bulma asked, practically whining at this point.

"Yeah, there's no reason to hide it," Krillin added on.

"Okay, that's enough," Yamcha spoke up, quickly jumping to the woman's defense. "Let's quit asking questions, she's clearly uncomfortable. And besides, she did save the Earth, right?"

They had to admit, he did have a point. Time continued to drag on as they all waited for Goku's arrival, though their curiosities continued to fester within all of them. This woman was a mystery to them, and the oddly familiar air about her only added to that.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, those who could sense chi felt it. They turned their attention towards the sky, prompting Bulma to do the same. "It's Dad!" Gohan cried out joyfully. "It's Dad's chi!"

"Then she was right about the time _and _place?" Bulma said in awe just as a small, white glint appeared in the sky. Sure enough, a high-pitched whistling-like sound reached their ears. The glint steadily increased in size, almost resembling a miniscule star streaking against the bright pale blue. Within seconds, they could make out a white, circular pod descending towards them at rapid speed. It sped past them, going completely over their heads, and landed several hundred feet away with a borderline-deafening _boom_.

The Z-Fighters rushed over, seeing a smoking pod in the very center of an enormous crater, and sure enough a familiar figure—one with spiky black hair and dressed in a rather strange outfit—pulled himself out of the pod, giving them a surprised look.

"Goku!

"Dad!"

The cries sounded out, obviously more than happy to see the Saiyan after all this time. "Why are you guys all here?" Goku asked, flying up out of the crater. "How'd you know I was coming?"

"Her!" Bulma said with a smile, pointing towards the purplette. "She told us you were going to be here."

Goku turned to the woman and blinked at her. "Who are you?" he asked, surprising the others.

"You mean you _don't_ know this kid?" Krillin asked.

"No, should I?" Goku responded.

"But…she knew you were going to be here at this exact moment," Tien said quietly.

"Really? Weird…" Goku muttered out. "Of course, Freeza spotted my pod, so he knew when I'd probably get to Earth." It wasn't hard to believe there were others with technology like the former emperor's. "So, who defeated Freeza anyways? That was _some_ chi. Was it you, Piccolo? Or Vegeta?"

"She did it, instantly," Piccolo answered, motioning towards the purplette.

"Whoa, really?!" Goku said in awe. "That's incredible, and you're so young, too!"

The woman smiled at him, then spoke up again, "Actually, Goku, sir…can we talk?"

Yamcha raised a brow at the woman. "You can't say it in front of us?"

"Don't worry, guys," Goku reassured them. "We'll be right back."

**OoOoOoO**

Despite the other Z-Fighters' protests, Goku followed the young woman to the other side of the crater, easily half a mile away from the others. Still within eyesight, but definitely out of earshot. Perfect for what the woman was about to tell him.

"Please, can you keep everything I'm about to tell you to yourself?" She asked, wanting to make sure she could trust him with this information.

"Don't worry," Goku said simply. "I can keep secrets."

The woman grinned at him, though it disappeared a moment later, her grip on the sword tightening slightly. "This is going to sound strange, but…I'm not from this timeline. I've come from twenty years in the future."

Goku stared at her with wide eyes. "The future? Twenty years?" he echoed.

The woman nodded once. "My name is Bulla. And this sword, and everything I know about fighting…" she paused to look down at said blade for a moment, then back up at the Saiyan. "In my timeline, Yamcha gave it all to me…because I'm his daughter."

"WHAT?!" Goku's surprised cry nearly knocked her backwards. "HIS DAUGHTER?!" His onyx looked her up and down several times, a bright smile replacing his shocked expression. "Well, I'll be! Bulma and Yamcha finally got married and had a baby!" He laughed gleefully.

Bulla laughed softly at his antics, though the amusement proved to be short-lived. After informing him that she would be born within a year-and-a-half from now, she got to core of why she was really here, telling him about the Androids appearing within three years' time, about how strong they were, and about the Heart Virus that would kill him just six months before their debut.

Bulla gave him the medicine for the virus before departing back to the future, promising to come back the day of the Androids' arrival to help them out. Goku, for his part, went back to the other Z-Fighters to explain everything Bulla had just told him, making sure to exclude her heritage, before they all went their separate ways.

"Oh, before I forget," Goku said, turning to Yamcha and Bulma with a grin. "Good luck, you two! And Bulma, have a healthy baby!" And without another word, he took off with Gohan and Piccolo right behind him.

"Baby?" Krillin echoed in confusion, him, Yamcha and Bulma the only ones left in the wasteland. "Bulma, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Bulma hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's gotten into him?" For his part, Yamcha was stunned silent, mulling the Saiyan's words over in his head as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

**OoOoOoO**

Three years came and went quicker than any of them could comprehend, and before they knew it, the day of the Androids' arrival was finally here. The Z-Fighters agreed to meet outside of the city half an hour before they were supposed to be there, and when Goku arrived at the meeting sight with the others, he was greeted with an expected sight that made him smile, though the others stared in shock.

Yamcha and Bulma were standing side-by-side, both looking bright-eyed and grinning at their friends, golden wedding rings on both of their fingers.

And in Bulma's arms was a violet-haired, blue-eyed toddler girl smiling up at the Saiyan.

* * *

***sighs* I couldn't not, okay? X'D**


End file.
